Fangs of Silver
by Aina
Summary: There are many great powers in the universe and... I'm not Telling anything else ^_^
1. Seek No Exit

Disclaimer: Me not own anything. yet *crazy giggle*  
  
~#~ Prologue ~#~ Seek No Exit  
  
Colorful mists twisted itself in endless dance of Wild Time Stream. Green, yellow and blue mixed in vortex of light and darkness, and on them, almost lovingly, soared a pair of light pale wings. Young girl lazily followed the old path occasionally evading wild storms that, though were harmless to her, could still toss her in undesirable dimension and that would make this trip even longer than she already wanted.  
  
These Wild Time Streams were similar to Time Streaming Chambers, the only deference was that Wild Time Stream could be opened anywhere, if one knew how. This worked perfectly for her for she wanted to enter Nosgoth unnoticed.  
  
She worked her wings to the left evading so one of many storms. The move caused some of her raven black hair to fall on her face. She tossed her head back freeing her face and revealing her deep-forest green eyes with no pupils. They were as well underlined with two black curves at the beginning and the end. Those at the end of each eye were longer going down her cheek, while those at the beginning passed just below her eye. Her skin was pale as white light and soft as silk.  
  
She narrowed her eyes intensively trying to find the right exit, and then suddenly she noticed something. Several wingspans from her colorful mists were curving into a black hole. She stopped and floated above the hole for a moment, before placing her hand on its surface, causing it to stir. Through this contact she could fell the energy of the world on the other side and easily find out which one was it.  
  
Pulling her hand back she took a sigh. Why did you have to do this to me, Mother? It was the wrong one, again. How many did she try by now? 15? 20? She didn't know any more.  
  
At least she could have leaved me a map. I mean, how hard could it be for her to mark a simple X on peace of paper or above the gate. Turning around she continued down the path soaring on winds of change.  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest thinking. As the last of the Draiic'Run she had great obligation, one not easily fulfilled. One duty that meant burying many feelings her heart harbored. And in this case it meant burying deep down the revulsion she felt towards the land of Nosgoth. The land where the beginning of the Ancient Vampires meant the end of the Draiic'Run.  
  
And the most ironical thing was that the poor vampires didn't even know of the existence of the race that stood in the way of their creator. Divine Queen Layla.  
  
But she had no choice. The knowledge she required was there and she had to go there to get it. Again something caught her attention. There was another door right in front of her, and she went through the same procedure as with the last one.  
  
"Finally!" It was about time to find them. "Now, let's open this thing." She placed her hands on the sides of the door. Mist vibrated slightly and strange runes appeared, covering the entire edge of the door. A puzzle lock.  
  
"Let me see now. this one, this. ah. that one, first on the left. fifth on the right. move this here, that one there. blah, blah, blah. hey, what's this triangle doing here? Oh, yeah, now I remember. Ok, that should do it." Runes started to move around shuffling itself until a new word appeared. She stared at it for a moment, than shouted, opening her wings to their fullest extent.  
  
"Identification?! Identification?! Hey, how many people do you think can open, no, not even open, travel through this thing?" The word just blinked slightly. "Wonderful! This is just wonderful! First I need an eternity to find the right door and now the safe mechanism must toy with me!" She placed her hands on her hips and took a sigh, than she detached an oval green jewel. It was convex on one, main side, and the size of her hand. She placed it below the glowing word.  
  
"Fine! This better work or else I might just do something you won't like." Even though safe mechanism was a simple magical program for protection it was still partly a leaving creature with intensively twisted mind. She knew better than to underestimate it.  
  
"Access granted. YES!" Water like membrane started to open, but stopped after few inches. "Now what?" She looked at the membrane only to find out it was stuck. She tried to move it but without success. Girl started to lose her patience.  
  
"God damnit! This is what happens when nobody uses Time Portals for 7000 years." Her race, Draiic'Run, used to travel through the Empire using Wild Time Stream, but now she and two of her friends were the only one that could do it. "I'll have to remind myself to create a maintenance team. AAARRRGGGHHHHH. To Hell with the manners."  
  
She pulled back a little and stretched her arms in front of her. In her hands a great ball of light was formed. It grew until it was the size of the door and only then did she release it. Blinding explosion spread across the side and she covered herself with her wings, shielding so from light and strong wind. Moments later did she move to see the result. Instead of a stubborn door, there was a great gap. Noticing that it started to regenerate she flew quickly through it.  
  
Letting out a sigh she thought, Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
/*\~+~\+/~+~/*\ \*/~+~/+\~+~\*/  
  
Silver Dragon entered through large portal in the sky and landed on the ground. After such a long time spent in Wild Time Stream, it felt quite strange for her to feel hard ground under her feet again. After composing herself she looked around studying the surrounding. The first thing that she noticed was the smell and she shuddered on thought that only she could feel this foul odor. It was the smell of death, hard, heavy and undeniable.  
  
Sky was covered with toxic clouds and not a single ray of light could penetrate this shell. The land was ash-colored and dry. Not even the simplest weed wanted to grow here, let alone some trees.  
  
Wait a second. No Sun? How the hell do I suppose to feed? She could very well sustain herself form normal human food, but it would feel much better if she could from time to time have a portion of warm Sun rays. But that was a minor problem in compare to what was coming.  
  
This was her first time in Nosgoth and she knew very little about its geography. Her plan was to travel through Nosgoth and see what she could do to help humans, seeking the lost relic along the way. But in 7000 years it was most certain that many, if not all, old human cities are destroyed and new been built.  
  
To the north she could see great mountains that surrounded this wasteland where she landed. This was probably one of many battles fields, now long deserted.  
  
That would explain the stench.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated her mental energy on humans. If sensations were stronger than that would mean that a human village or city was in the near. Light spots started to appear behind darkness of her eyes. They moved in vortex until they gathered on five places, one larger and four smaller.  
  
She had luck there were several villages and one city, but they were many miles away. She couldn't risk to be seen with wings so flying was out of the question. On the other hand she would need days before she could reach it if she went on foot. There was a simple solution for this problem, but she was afraid that this could draw an unwanted attention. Than again she didn't have much of a choice. Concentrating she looked at one spot several miles in front of her.  
  
"Orion!" Her voice echoed through the valley. Earth started to tremble and running towards her great black mass started to shape itself into a form of a horse. And not just any kind of horse but a giant black unicorn, his long black horn embraced with gold, shone with dark light.  
  
He stopped in front of her, his icy green eyes watching her softly.  
  
::Did you have a nice trip?:: He asked through their mental bond.  
  
"I'll ignore that question." She looked at him, her features darkened. The trip was quite unpleasant and he didn't have to remind her on that. She could hear him laughing. It was the sound of pure darkness and only years she has spent in his presence kept her calm and without fear, "I presume that yours went well."  
  
::Quite well if I may say so. All I had to do was to fallow demolished peaces of time.:: He paused for a second, than continued. ::You know, your grandfather will be very displeased or for the lack of better word, he will kill you, if he finds out what kind of mess you made.::  
  
"What was I supposed to do? The doors stuck. Besides, damage isn't that great."  
  
He took a sigh. There was no point in arguing with her. ::I suppose that you would like me to join you on this little 'picnic'.::  
  
"I hoped so. That is if you don't have anything else in plan. I." She looked in ground "I wouldn't mind if one of my friends was here. If you're busy I'll simply call Sirius." He gently touched her shoulder with his nose. She raised her hand and stroked his long neck.  
  
::And risk drawing even more attention.:: He laughed softly, ::No, I'm not busy and I'll be glad to join you.:: She looked at him, her green eyes glowing with gratitude.  
  
"Thank you." She went toward him.  
  
::Ahem. Princess.::  
  
"What is it?"  
  
::If I understood your intentions correctly you want to travel around in human form.::  
  
"Yes, that's true. Why?"  
  
::Your wings. You might consider of hiding them before we move along.::  
  
She almost forgot. Her wings lay close to her back, reaching her ankles. She extended them to their full beauty. They were pale as her skin and had a very peculiar look. They were similar to those of a dragon but with no wing-claws and no typical wing-bones, that were common for bats or dragons. Some may say that they were something between feathered and bat-like. They were as well soft as silk, literally, and their edges were even sharper than the sharpest razor.  
  
She thought how much she would miss flying. This better be worth it, she thought grumbling. Then suddenly her pinions started to fade until they completely disappeared. Only tiny flickers of light remained and they flew directly into her back. She would have to adjust to the dulled sensation of no flesh brushing against her back.  
  
"Anything else?" she asked her friend.  
  
::Hmmmmm.. You're too pale for human.::  
  
"Sorry but, sunny days have long since past in Nosgoth." She tied her long black hair in high tail, leaving only two long strands of hair on both sides of her face free. She climbed on his back. "Let's go. There is a great city in southwest. We should try there first." Orion began to trot in showed direction. They were both silence for several minutes, but than Orion asked her.  
  
::So, could you explain me your plan?::  
  
"It's easier to do than to say. To make it simple, I came for the Chrono Jewel."  
  
::Chrono Jewel? You do know that it had been lost for eons.::  
  
"Yes I do know, but I recently learned that my 'dear' mother had it hidden somewhere in Nosgoth."  
  
::Nosgoth is much greater than it looks. Where do you intend to search?::  
  
"You forget that Draiic'Run kept records about almost everything."  
  
::I don't like to be the one to remind you, my dear, that they are extinct. Even if they did write something about the Chrono Jewel, it's most likely that those books are now ether lost-::  
  
"Don't be such a pessimist Orion. I'm sure if we check the ruins that litter the land closely enough we'll find a hint of the whereabouts of the Jewel. What do you say? You and me and the secrets of the land. Just like old times."  
  
::Oh, goody.:: Silver Dragon chuckled and hugged his muscular neck, nuzzling her face in his feathery soft mane. For a moment he was taken aback with this express of emotions. She was the only person to have made a place in his cold heart. And suddenly he felt great fear for her well- being. She did not know how savage and ruthless Nosgoth had become in the past millennium. She didn't, but he did.  
  
::Princess.::  
  
"Huh?"  
  
::Promice me just one thing, will you?::  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
::Don't get yourself into troubles.::  
  
"I'll do my best Orion. I'll do my best. I mean, what could possible happen?" 


	2. Know No Refuge

Disclaimer: Nothing is my. well, except for my characters,  
  
~#~ Chapter 1 ~#~  
Know No Refuge  
  
The girl and the strange unicorn continued their travel, and it was hard for her to believe it was still day. She wasn't sure if the land was this naked only here or everywhere else as well. She looked in dark sky.  
  
'I don't even want to think about nights here', she thought.  
  
::Tell me,:: Orion asked, ::are you not afraid that you might get attacked?::  
  
"What kind of question is that? If somebody attacks me I will defend myself. I will certainly not run around trying to kill every single vampire that happens to cross my way."  
  
::That's not what I meant. I meant are you.::  
  
"Sh! Do you hear that?" He turned his head towards the sound. Quiet sobs could be heard. The sound was coming from great pile of rocks. She jumped of the unicorn and went to investigate.  
  
There among the sharp rocks small child curled itself into a ball. Her hands and dress were covered in mud, as well as her golden hair. Silver Dragon looked around; there was no town anywhere near here and she didn't sense anyone's presence. Where could she come from? Child pulled her head up when she heard footsteps. In her sapphire eyes she could see a mixture of pain and fear. The girl pulled back and tears started pouring down her cheek.  
  
"Shhhh. don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Silver Dragon gently pulled some of hair from girl's face and took her in her lap. "Now, don't cry. shhh. don't cry." She wiped her tears. "What's your name?"  
  
"Lora." Child whispered, she was still shivering.  
  
"Lora, it's a beautiful name. Tell me, how did you come to be here? There's no Stronghold in miles from here."  
  
"I. I was transported to my father's Stronghold and. and we were attacked. "  
  
"By vampires?"  
  
"Yes. and one of the knights told me to run and hide. he said that they would hold them of. until. until. " Lora was choking in tears.  
  
"Shhhh. it's all right, I'm here, no one's going to hurt you ever again. Say, do you know where your father's Stronghold is?" Lora looked at her with surprise, almost hope.  
  
"It's. south-west from here. I think. My teachers told me that there are beautiful waterfalls that protect the walls of the city. But we'll never manage before dark. They. hunt. when it's dark." Lora wrapped her thin arms around Silver Dragon who took a sigh. From what she knew about vampires was that their arrogance is controlling their actions. It was more likely that they have allowed the child to escape so they could hunt her later.  
  
Well, not on this night and not on any other if she had anything to say about it.  
  
Leaving Lora on the ground, she climbed on the tall formation of rocks in the near. The fog made it almost impossible to see anything, but that couldn't stop her. After all, as Draiic'Run she did possess certain advantages. Narrowing her eyes she looked in direction that Lora told her.  
  
'Southwest she said. hmmmm.' Fog cleared before her eyes and it was as if the road to the city was coming to her with great speed. She could see hills and dying forests passing next to her and in the end she could see great gates of the city. Lora was right about one more thing. There was no chance to get there before night.  
  
"You're right Lora, it is far away" tears started brimming in her eyes, again "but, if we want to get there before dawn, we should start moving right now."  
  
"But. but the vampires. "  
  
"Let me worry about them. Do you feel well enough to walk?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." She stood up to prove it but fell when sharp pain hit her leg. She had obviously twisted an ankle. "Owww!!!"  
  
"Let me see." Silver Dragon examined Lora's leg. There was a large stripe just below her knee. Silver Dragon placed her pale hand on the wound and slight threads of energy wrap around Lora's leg. It felt warm, pleasant and most of all it healed the painful wound.  
  
"Whoa. I mean. thank you" Princess helped her up.  
  
"Don't mention it." She stroked her golden, though now covered in mud, hair and smiled. "Come, let's go." She helped her to stand up, than turned around, "Orion, where are you? We are ready to leave now!" Giant unicorn walked over to them and looked at small girl. His emerald green eyes watching her carefully.  
  
Lora was ten years old and thought for her to be quite tall for her age, but now she was spreading her eyes in surprised as she noticed that she wasn't even reaching Orion's muscular chest. Her eyes fell on his long black horn. It was sharp and somehow it made her uncomfortable. She backed off, only to bump against Silver Dragon standing behind her.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid. He won't hurt you. Come now." Her voice was calm as she helped Lora to climb on his massive back. Lora noticed that there were no rains and saddle but she didn't comment anything, for she was far too pleased with feeling of safeness and promise of return home.  
  
/*\~+~\+/~+~/*\  
\*/~+~/+\~+~\*/  
  
They were riding non-stop six hours now and she estimated that with Orion's full speed they will arrive in Stronghold just before Sun rise. Dense forest of dead trees was spreading on both sides of the road. It was late evening, and a cold one, and Silver Dragon coursed herself for not having some kind of cloak to cover Lora, who was sitting in front of her. Her hands were hot and she couldn't hide her sudden concern.  
  
'Orion, can't you go any faster?'  
  
::I'm already running as fast as I can. Perhaps you should consider a short stop. She does look like she could use some rest near the fire.::  
  
To stop at this hour, in this place and make a camp with warm fire? I could might as well sent vampires an invitation. She stopped the rush of her thoughts for a second. She thought how sick she was of this feeling of being chained; not being able to stop to rest anywhere; not being able to move anywhere without worrying to be jumped by someone or something. Silver Dragon knew that feeling far to well, its being fallowing her like a shadow since the moment she become what she is now.  
  
And she hated it.  
  
Lora's health was now the most important thing for her and there was not a vampire in Nosgoth that could prevent her from healing her. She looked around. Dying trees covered the land as far as eye could see. One particular tree caught her attention; it was bigger than the others and without doubt much older. It could be perfect shelter for tonight.  
  
'OK, we stop here.'  
  
::What? Now? Here? You do like changing your opinion fast, don't you? And what if they attack you?:: Orion stopped and she jumped down taking Lora with her.  
  
'Bring them on!' She could hear his laugh in her head.  
  
::That's my girl.::  
  
Lora was asleep between roots of the tree and Silver Dragon used the time to heal her fever and collect some wood, which she placed on a small pile near her. Than in her left hand small fireball was formed, small red and yellow flames tingling around her fingers. Wood popped from sudden heat and she lay back against an old dying tree.  
  
She smiled on a thought how her magical abilities were not limited to simple healing spells, oh, no, indeed they weren't. Of course, she still needed some practice but she had all the time in the world for that.  
  
/*\~+~\+/~+~/*\  
\*/~+~/+\~+~\*/  
  
Instinct told Lora to turn towards fire and open her eyes. At first she thought she might be in the city by her father and that the attack was just a bad dream, but sudden rush of cold air told her otherwise.  
  
"Good evening" friendly voice greeted her as she lifted her herself to sitting position. The girl that saved her was sitting left from her. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"A little cold but better. thank you. How long was I.?" Lora looked at her, not being able to satisfy her curiosity. To see young woman like her traveling around Nosgoth all by herself was more than unusual, it was beyond any normal reason.  
  
Her outfit, which she didn't notice earlier, was also very strange. She was from head to toe dressed in white. She wore white pants and from what she could see a knee length white mantle leashed over her abdomen. Over her right thigh was embroidery of a thin long dragon, made out of silver threads.  
  
She had gauntlets as well, white, made out of some thin fabric, that covered her forearms and hands but had left her fingers exposed. They were held by two silver bracelets, at the beginning and the end connected with spiral dragon. Over her both shoulders were a small silver shoulder armors in two layers.  
  
On her hips was feeble silver made belt with a shape of two-headed dragon. On the part where heads met great convex oval like green jewel was attached. A formidable pair of silver armored boots encasing her legs from knees to toes. Her figure was graceful and her complexion was as white as milk, if not paler. Her face lay in shadow.  
  
"Asleep? About an hour."  
  
'Perhaps she's a stranger to this land. One of those travelers father told me about.' Lora knew it wasn't her place to ask, but she couldn't help it. "Aren't. aren't you. a little. cold. in that.?" The girl smiled for she expected this question.  
  
"No, I'm used to it." She turned her head as she heard Orion trot. Lora fallowed her look and saw Orion running away. Black mass disappearing in mists.  
  
"But. where is he going? Stop him. " Girl didn't move a finger. "Why don't you do something?"  
  
"Don't worry, Orion's just hungry. He'll be back."  
  
"How can you be so sure of that?" Lora stared at her with evident panic of possibility of not going home again.  
  
"Orion is my friend not some kind of mindless beast. He'll be back in ten to twenty minutes, after he fills his bottomless excuse for stomach-"  
  
::I heard that.::  
  
"-and than we'll continue towards city." She placed her arms behind her head. She hoped they could now finally rest for a while but young girl will soon learn that in Nosgoth hunters don't give up their prey easily. And that was when alarming sensation hit her senses.  
  
"Pretty, pretty cattle, you cannot run." Male voice came out of the darkness. It was deep and low at the same time and it made Lora yelped with fear and clung to Silver Dargon tightly. She turned around, keeping an eye on shade that was coming out to bright circle of fire.  
  
The vampire was tall, well built. His only clothing was a tight pair of black leather pants and metal armored boots reaching from his two-toed feet up to his knees. His lifeless gray eyes cast a faint glow. His long plaited blond hair was overturned over his shoulders and spread over his muscular chest.  
  
Silver Dragon stood up slowly and protectively in front of Lora. Cold wind rushed through the valley and raised her midnight-black hair. Her knee- length mantle flapped on the wind as she turned around sensing presence of nine others. They utterly surrounded the camp, but they were still hiding in thick fog. She turned her face back to this newcomer; by the pendant that was hanging around his neck she could determine that he was the commander of this small hunting party.  
  
"Ahh, you have found some helper to aid you in your escape. I wonder if your saviour will prove as useful as you hope."  
  
She could feel his cold eyes studying every single inch of her. He sneered evilly at the two girls; if there was not for this common sensation when another vampire was around he could have easily mistaken her for one.  
  
Her eyebrows wrinkled, this was the only thing she needed so this day could turn from bad to worse.  
  
"A diamond in the rough is the older one, wouldn't you agree Hilador my brother?" Another male vampire addressed the blond one. Upon porcelain- white skin of his arms and half of his face black design of raven could be seen. He stooped aside Hilador and placed his three-fingered hand on his thick belt, which was strapped, diagonally across his muscular chest. Six throwing knives were attached across of it.  
  
"A rear treat indeed. Lord Dumah will be pleased with our catch." Unconsciously Silver Dragon spread her long legs in battle stand and placed her hand on her jewel. Truly she was the most beautiful creature they have ever seen. A white flower that had suddenly appeared in the middle of wasteland.  
  
Her shaded green eyes were underlined with two long black curves at the beginning and the end. Lips were small but full and beautifully shaped with deep red color. Her long black hair was pulled up in high tail. Long bangs shadowing her forehead and eyes. Dark hair rising to the sky in the night wind.  
  
The flapping moves of her garment and endless dancing of fire shadows on her slender body made her look even more desirable.  
  
"Oh, no, this one's mine. I think I earned some kind of reward for my faithful services."  
  
"I'm sure Father will let you dig through the pits but I doubt he'll let you keep her."  
  
She narrowed her eyes in anger, "Lora," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" child answered shaking. She thought their destinies were sealed but some strange strength and calmness was emanated from the older girl that found her.  
  
"Be calm, take a torch and sit near the fire. Don't move a muscle from that place."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I can handle them. I remember having more problems with rats in the basement of my house."  
  
"But. "  
  
"No but! Do as I say." She raised her voice slightly. With no further arguments Lora sit by the fire and looked at vampires. Morbid desire in their eyes was growing as they watched them and it was clear that their appetites weren't going to be settled just by looking.  
  
"Good luck." Lora whispered, when the girl addressed her:  
  
"Oh, and Lora, close your eyes. You're too young for scenes that are about to come." Silver Dragon smiled as a sign of comfort and placed her hand on Lora's head.  
  
'Sometimes I think I'm such a bad influence on children.' She turned her attention to vampires. They were still arguing. 'Like peasants in the flee market. Good thing they're vampires, they're basicly with one foot in their graves. And now is the time to place the other one in as well.'  
  
She didn't want to kill them, she disliked killing, or better said she hated it. But she knew that there was no other way to get out of this one. She doubted that they would take her warnings seriously, until it was too late of course, for their egoism burned away the last peaces of their reason.  
  
"The problem with you Hilador is that you don't know how to have fun. I know Father won't mind if I borrow her from time to time."  
  
"Raven, we'll discus that on the way home. For now let's grab them and go." That did it. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Listen you two, I had a long day that didn't start very well and I'm not in a very good mood, so run along now and play tag with someone else, before I get mad." She spoke finally, cutting in their conversation.  
  
"Oh, it speaks, and I thought that only insane humans would dare to walk around Nosgoth in the middle of the night."  
  
'These macho games are so tiring', she thought slapping her face. "I suppose you are not interested in my opinion about this whole thing."  
  
"As a matter of fact, no, we're not!"  
  
"Well, you'll have to be, because I don't have any desire to go anywhere with you. And especially not with you." She said leaning her head in direction of tattooed one. Hilador and Raven narrowed their eyes on her. It's not every day that they came across boldness such as this.  
  
"You should keep your tongue in bay little mortal or else I will be forced to cut it of." Raven said taking one of his throwing knives out. "Which perhaps wouldn't be such a bad thing considering that sharp tongue is not something I prefer to see . " he sneered evilly baring his long, curved fangs and continued ".or feel when I seek a personal slave."  
  
"Judging by your look slave pits 'are' the only place where you can seek company. Poor girls never new better." It's needless to say that this statement made Raven's veins jump out. He had always considered himself to be the 'charming' one.  
  
Small squirrel came out of the tree and stood upside-down on its bark next to Silver Dragon's face. Narrowing his eyes on the small creature and in pure anger, Raven tossed the knife.  
  
'That should teach her a lesson.' A smile that showed up just a moment ago disappeared from his face and his eyes spread widely in obvious terror. Her pale hand was holding the blade of his knife between two fingers. Squirrel run back in to its howl. Never letting her eye of him she pulled her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Impossible. "  
  
"Ha!" Quicker than eye could fallow she tossed the knife back to him. It flew next to his face, and moment later his thick belt fell on the ground, its upper part sliced.  
  
"I really hate when someone tortures little animals. It seriously pisses me off to no end."  
  
"Does it?" Hilador raised an eyebrow in question manner. This wasn't the first time he had met revolted humans and by now he had an excellent idea of how to handle with them. But none of them reacted like this particular human, or better said that none of them could react, considering the fact that Raven was the best knife thrower that Dumahim clan ever had. Somehow this all promised to be more interesting than he had hoped.  
  
"No mortal is going to make a fool out of me!" Raven shouted in fury. With his claws ready to shut her up, he charged out to her in full speed. She didn't run, nor did she scream like most women did, she stood her grounds with perfect, almost unnatural calmness.  
  
When he was several feet from her Lora shut her eyes tight and Hilador smiled on thought how yet another rebel was to be disposed. Or so he thought.  
  
At the moment he reached her she raised her right knee and hit him in his guts. A blunt hit could be heard and muscules of Raven's face stiffed in horror, the force of the blow causing him to feel pain in every part of his body. Silver Dragon remained calm, her green eyes still set on Hilador. With his mouth and eyes wide opened Raven slowly started to fall over her right shoulder. Preventing his fall with top of her finger on his chin, she moved him up so they were facing each other. When she spoke her voice held a certain playful note.  
  
"I can't help it, when it's soooo easy." The next thing he saw was her fist flying to meet his face. Her strength was incredible. He flew by Hilador, who turned around just in time to see his brother slam in the tree behind him. Not believing his eyes he turned his face to her.  
  
"Well. that. was something new. Not every girl had such. strong arguments against him."  
  
"Oh, somehow I believe that they all did, only, they just didn't know how to express themselves, poor things." She crossed her arms in front of her. If there was one thing she couldn't take than it was a man for who a woman was only an object. A thing to amuse himself with in his free time. Unfortunately for him Raven was one of those men.  
  
Leaning her head slightly to one side she could see Raven's futile attempt to get up.  
  
'That's what happens when they underestimate me. And considering how often things like this happen I'd say they underestimate me a lot. I wonder why?' Not taking her eyes of the fallen vampire she addressed Hilador.  
  
"I advise you to take your. your. what ever he is to you, and leave us before someone else gets hurt and die."  
  
"Do you threaten me, human?" His voice was low and filled with anger.  
  
"I promise you, vampire." This mortal started to cross over the line of his patience, and it was a very thin line.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!!" Raven yelled as he finally managed to raise himself from the ground. "When I get you in my claws I'm gonna place you on torture rack and have the skin whipped off your back, slowly and painfully!"  
  
Fire blazed up in her green eyes, her lovely features darkened and it wasn't the threat with torturing that made her nerves crack.  
  
'Bitch? Did he just call me... bitch?' Poor vampire didn't even realize what kind of hell he had just challenged.  
  
"Would that include the one where you paralyze your victim with your stench, because we were at that one and it worked. almost." As she spoke Raven's face became paler and paler and dark veins became even more visible across his entire body.  
  
The fog cleared a little bit and now she could see the rest of the party. Eight other vampires surrounded the camp. Some of them were in the trees, others coming to the small clearing. She gave quick look to all of them and than returned it to raged Raven far in front of her.  
  
"Raven! Catch!" One vampire from the tree tossed him a scimitar and he ran at her again. As he ran she quickly took her jewel, which glowed already for some time, and than suddenly from one side long engraved blade with cross moon near the top pulled out, while on the other and on its sides great elegant sword hilt appeared.  
  
She blocked his hit perfectly and disabled his weapon, pinning it down. He looked at her with confusion and that moment did she use to make contra- move. She made a full turn and sliced a deep cut across his chest. He screamed in mortal agony as he fell on his knees, the cut burning with such force he thought someone spill water on the wound. Silver Dragon raised his face with the tip of her sword. Metal blade was ice-cold and white-hot at the same time.  
  
"Get this in your thick skull vampire: No one. Calls. Me. Bitch."  
  
Staring at her lovely features Raven asked himself how, in the world, something so beautiful could be so deadly for a man. She let him fall back to the ground and went back several steps. No one could react for no one believed in that what actually happened second ago. Hilador kneeled by his brother's side.  
  
One of the vampires tried to get closer to see what happened with his second-in-command, but Hilador stopped him by raising his hand. Fledgling swallowed a big lump and than asked with shaking voice:  
  
"He'll be alright, won't he?" He has been nearly turned and this was his first hunt, but somehow, something in the back of his mind told him this whole thing wasn't going the way it should.  
  
"Of course he will. We're immortal, remember, no human weapon can harm us permanently." Said the other from top of the tree. Silver Dragon just sneered to herself and shook her head when another cry broke out. Hilador held his brother close but gasped, terrified as he saw thin wound on his chest.  
  
It wasn't healing; on the contrary, it was getting deeper and deeper, like someone was cutting it even more. Slowly it spread through his entire body, his veins cracking open like they were made out of dry wood. Dark blood pouring in small streams to thirsty earth beneath him.  
  
Silver Dragon turned her eyes away from this horrible sight. She couldn't force herself to look at it. Every time she took away life, she felt guilt, like she stabbed herself. Even such bastard as Raven didn't deserve what was coming to him.  
  
No one did. "Hilador. I will heal your brother if you promise that afterwards you will leave us in peace. You will take him, the rest of your men and leave." The vampire's expression hardened suspiciously.   
  
"Why should I trust you? Humans have been known to be deceiving."  
  
"You have my word on it."  
  
"Your word? And who are you, human?"  
  
"My name is unknown in this land. It would mean nothing to you."  
  
"Never the less I would prefer to know the name of my brother's murderer." Hilador didn't have any false hopes about Raven's chances. He could already see his end. "Well? Will you speak human?"  
  
She took a sigh before she spoke, and than lifting her head high with all the dignity she could muster, she answered.   
  
"I am the Silver Dragon. I come from beyond borders of Nosgoth. I hold my allegiance to no one. I am just a simple traveler here, nothing more and nothing less." She paused. "I will not repeat this offer again, take it or leave it!" She raised the blade close to her face as a warning of what will happened if they don't back off.  
  
He remaind silent for a moment, concidering his options, which were not satisfying by the way. One one hand he could choose to fight but his companions were nothing more than just turned fledglings with no combat expirience. One the other hand he had the option of saving his brother's life and the possibility to take the news of danger to his superior.  
  
Just about when it looked that he will take the offer a war cry broke out. "Enough of this! Get her!" Fledglings, angry, humiliated and tired of all of this yelled and ran towards her. They wanted satisfaction. in blood.  
  
She jumped in the air, but much, much higher than any other human or vampire could. Making a spin in mid air she held sword in front of her face. Without warning from the engraved black ball another long blade pulled out, identical to original one. Bow like hilt disappeared and now the new form of her weapon was the two-bladed staff.  
  
Four of eight of them jumped after her. When they were on the same level one of them tried to strike her with his scimitar but she disappeared and than reappeared on vampire's back and sent him a knee kick upward. He felt his back broken and in grate speed hit the ground.  
  
Silver Dragon disappeared yet again and reappeared on one of the tall branches of the tree. From above she watched vampire's motionless body. Vampire moved slightly and than the most unbelievable thing happened. The hit she made broke through the flesh making a deep wound, a wound that wouldn't heal.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Someone yelled. "She alone is also as deadly as her accursed weapon!" This realization hit them all. Dying vampire yelled as the wound spread through his body.  
  
'Fledgling', she thought. This ability was most devastating for the youngest, while the oldest could survive several weeks. But in the end it made no difference. All who were wounded would die, fledglings and adults alike. Screams turned to silence as the young vampire turned to dust.  
  
They were all shaking, but this infuriated them even more, and as they jumped after her she moved on, holding closely her two bladed weapon. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch with light speed and than finally down to the ground. They were around her and she only moved her eyes slightly to see them as they chased her.  
  
One large looking vampire jumped in front of her and screamed as he darted forward towards her. Silver Dragon evaded the attack, as he passed by harmlessly. Spinning the weapon like it was feather she cut him with a single move from bottom of abdomen to the top of his head, instantly turning him to dust. She continued in this tact, one moment on the ground, the other high in the trees. Many have fallen under her unforgiving blade.  
  
At one moment she was surrounded by two of them. As they charged towards her she swiftly fliped backwards and landed on the shoulders of the one behind her, evading deadly sword and making them stab each other. She landed on her feet to the ground and than quickly evaded several arrows. They ram in the ground where she stood just a moment ago. She quickly looked up.  
  
Someone from the trees was shooting at her. All of arrows missed for an inch as she ran in front of them. She held her weapon by her jewel, which glowed, and than the blades and handle disappeared, while the sides of the bow-like hilt reappeared. Between the tops of the hilt green energy line appeared. It was buzzing and as she touched it arrow appeared through the jewel. Jumping in the air she locked the annoying vampire on and shoot the arrow. Green flames embracing the tree as the small explosion blow up half of it.  
  
This was the last, and Hilador who never left his brother's side shaking his head in disbelief, stared at her with his eyes wide opened as she landed with her back turned to him. She turned her head slightly and looked him over her shoulder. Her eyes sliced deep within his soul, holding, searching and than letting go. The hilt disappeared back in the jewel and she hooked it on her belt.Than she turned her look away.  
  
She took Lora who was still sitting by the fire. Child was visible shocked.  
  
"You OK?" Lora could only nod. "Come, Orion is waiting for us. It isn't far now and we'll be there in an hour or two." Without question Lora stood up and fallowed her. And without looking back at Hilador they left, leaving him no other option but to watch two figures as they disappeared in shaking light.  
  
His mind played with him as he run back to stronghold of his clan with his brother in his arms. 'I must inform Lord Dumah. Who ever this girl is, who ever this Silver Dragon is, she apposes threat for every single vampire of Nosgoth.'  
  
And yet, he felt strangely calm in her presence. There was no fear, no fear at all. Her eyes were soft, filled with pain and sorrow, but determined nonetheless.  
  
Dawn was approaching.  
  
/*\~+~\+/~+~/*\  
\*/~+~/+\~+~\*/  
  
The Great Mountain City. That's what they called it.  
  
Apparently the Stronghold, in front of which two girls and a unicorn were standing, was one of the oldest in Nosgoth. It was cut deep in the mountain. Great waterfall was protecting east side while the deep moat was surrounding massive walls. On the both sides of the great oak door was a pair of statues. Knights, possibly Sarafan, one perfectly shaped in defensive pose and the other in attack stand. These statues were at the same time watchtowers.  
  
"Who goes there?" yelled the guard from the tower.  
  
"I bring young lady of this house! Open the door guard!" Silver Dragon yelled, though she doubted that he would believe her.  
  
"You must think me fool to believe you!" Came the voice from up there.  
  
'I'm so good.'  
  
"No one can survive the night out there alone, especially not a child."  
  
"You deaf or something! I said I brought her. Now open this door; it's freezing out here. Or do you whish that your Lady gets a pneumonia" She looked at Lora who was shivering.  
  
"Do you think I can fall on a stupid trick like that? Everyone knows that Lady Lora is dead." The child looked up, her expression frozen in shock. Was her father mourning her this very moment? Warm, reassuring hand touched her shoulder. She looked at girl that was sitting behind her. She whispered as she leaned her head slightly.  
  
"I think only you can settle this one." Lora looked at ground, than back at her and than finally up at tower. She smirked slyly as she felt her confidence reach its usual high. Was this strange traveler the reason for it?  
  
"If you do not open this door this very instant my father will have your head!" Lora yelled though she knew that her father would never do such a thing.  
  
"If I don't take it first." Joked Silver Dragon. This statement made Lora snigger. The guard very well recognized screaming like voice of young Lady Lora, who was known as the most spoiled child in the family.  
  
"Little lady. is it you. it is you. um. hold on there. eh. I'll be lowering the bridge. eh. it's good to have you home.oh, yeah. the bridge. no. the bell." Soldier didn't know on which side should he go first. Finally the sound of the bell echoed thorough out the city awakening asleep residents. Everyone ran out thinking that they were under attack. Even the Lord of the House came out to in full battle gear.  
  
"What in the world is happening here?" Deep voice grumbled.  
  
"My Lord. it's your daughter. she's back!"  
  
"What? I. Impossible." Flickers of hope, or perhaps was it joy showed it in his brownish eyes. His daughter is alive. Lora's alive. "Where is she? Tell me!"  
  
"In front of the gate My Lord."  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for man? Bring her in!" Lord shouted. Guard ran without telling him about the creature that accompanied her.  
  
The bridge lowered with a loud slam and as Orion walked in people that were creating crowed around the door started to separate. They have never seen such a creature. Orion was big enough so that average horse could fit between his hind and front legs. It's needless to say that all present felt as they were in danger. The glow of the fire from torches iridescence over his dark muscles that rippled as he strode across the large courtyard and his long with gold embraced and trimmed horn gave away a faint glow. The ground under his golden hoofs trembled slightly. He stopped several feet in front of the Lord, who looked at him in very distrusting manner, not to say shocked manner.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He asked staring in unicorn that held his head proudly.  
  
::Why do all humans react like this when they see me?:: Orion asked his soul mate.  
  
'The same reason why all men react like those in the woods when they see me. It's a curse.' Silver Dragon dismounted and helped Lora down. On the sight of her father Lora ran into his arms.  
  
"LORA!!" said Lord as he kneed to the ground to embrace his child. He forgot all about the strange creature that was standing in front of him, or it's rider. For him there was only his daughter. Her eyes were wet and tears ran down her face, and her father cried as well. "My child. oh, my dear child. you're safe. I." Words got trapped in his throat.  
  
"Father, father!" Lora sobbed. Holding her safely in his arms he ran fingers through her hair as if he wasn't sure if she was real. Lora's tiered fingers squeezed the leather of his armor.  
  
"We thought you were lost. When we heard that there were vampires in the near, I." He couldn't finish. The joy was too great. "How did you escape?" He asked suddenly realizing that she couldn't be able to survive on her own.  
  
"When they attacked, the old knight, Korgan, told me to run and hide," memories that she pressed back started to come back in her eyes, "but than she came and saved me." Lora added pointing at dark heard girl. Silver Dragon gave them short look and stopped next to Orion stroking his neck, he liked that. Old man stood up and looked at his guest.  
  
"You should have seen her father," Lora continued, "She has completely alone defeated ten of those monsters and didn't even receive a scratch." Than she stood by her.  
  
'But she can't be much older than Lora', Lord thought. 'She looks almost as child as well.'  
  
The old Lord studied this unknown girl. She looked too young to be a Hunter or a warrior for that matter.  
  
'But looks can be deceiving', the old Lord thought. They studied each other's faces in silence. She could see clearly that he was from those types of humans who think before they act. It was something that she greatly approved. He had white beard and long white hair. True, he was old, but it seemed that almost none of his strength vanished.  
  
On the other hand he could plainly see that she was not from Nosgoth, or anywhere near it. Her unusual looks as well as her attitude, proudly standing and self-confidence were not the quality of so-called 'domesticated' human. Not to mention that thing that she's riding.  
  
In short, she was beautiful, though strange, young girl.  
  
She turned her face to Lora and smiled. Motion made two long free strands from both sides of her face to move. Lora didn't know why but she felt secure when this strange person was near.  
  
"I bid you welcome to my home stranger. I am Lord Leeam Von Nordes, Lord of this city and I. I cannot say how grateful I am for saving my daughter. I do not know how but I'll do everything that is in my power to repay this depth." He said bowing his head slightly. Girl just smiled softly and as a sign of respect, bowed her head as well.  
  
"A hot bath and a warm bad will do just fine Lord Leeam." She said as she raised her head. Everyone looked at her with a surprise. This wasn't the answer that they expected. But Lord Leeam just laughed loudly.  
  
"It is said that a real warrior worries only about two things. How to fill his stomach and where to find a place to rest."  
  
"Than it seems I fit in description. Well, partly anyway." Silver Dragon just shrugged. Lord laughed once again. It was long time since his people heard him laughing like that. It was music to their ears.  
  
"A hot bath and a warm bed it is. But." Lord Leeam plucked his beard gently with his fingers, he seemed to feel a little uncomfortable. "By no means I intent to stuck my nose in your personal matters, but satisfy me with this question stranger."  
  
"Yes Lord Leeam." She turned her face to him waiting this to her so familiar question.  
  
"Why did you come to this ruined land, why did you come to Nosgoth?"  
  
She looked around the crowd, people's faces filled with hurt and pain. At that moment she had an excellent response. Narrowing her deep-forest green eyes and a playful smile formed in the corner of her blood red lips.  
  
"To make Kain's 'life' miserable." 


End file.
